


Moiety

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Kinda?, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Kink, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweet/Hot, beautiful dirty old man, but like just a little, he deserves it, more being nice to porter gage, nothing gorey, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Gage is worried Boss is too dinged up to go back on the road. Danny assures him that he is in very much a stable condition.Also, Overboss Danny has a Power Armor kink, real bad.





	Moiety

"Porter Gage, you put me down right now!"

The heavy thud of Power Armor echoed down the hallway. Gage had made it halfway through this place before he looked down to notice that Danny's arm was soaked in blood. The fight wadn't much of a problem, half the assholes here were too doped up to even hear them stomp in. This place was a shithole if he had ever seen one, but Boss had plans to clean it up for the Pack. Gage figured they wouldn't mind. Til today, it was occupied by a bunch of dumbass Raiders tryin' to get in on boss' territory, and he wadn't gonna have it. He tried to talk 'em out, but they came back anyway. Boss called this kinda procedure an eviction notice. He didn't keep tenants that didn't pay up.

"No can do, boss. That don't look like the other guy's blood. You know the drill, we're gonna clean that hand or we ain't leavin'."

Danny frowned and lightly hit a hand against Gage's chest. When it rang solid against his wedding ring, Danny smiled and gave up, leaning into his arms. Was funny to see him squirm, but it was all for show. Could still kick his ass even in this big tin can, not that he would ever lay a finger on Gage where the man didn't want it.

"You are an insufferable man."

The Raider carried him bridal style. It was still a little difficult even with all this metal to back up the muscle. Boss was a big motherfucker, guess that's why he figured Gage needed the suit to keep up with 'em. Boss leaned up and nuzzled against the cold steel. He could feel the hum through his throat, happy to be where he was. Something about these damn suits always did somethin' to him.

"Yeah, but you think I'm pretty."

Gage sat him back down when they were someplace a little more closed off. A Super Mutant hideout was just around the bend, and he didn't wanna do the bandagin' up when one of those big green creeps could be tickin' closeby. When he started to put his hands around the man's waist to lower him to the ground, he could tell Boss didn't really wanna let go. Danny hung around his neck, hands brushing as much metal as he could. He finally rubbed his nose across the helmet and let his feet touch the floor.

"I think you're very pretty."

Danny looked back up at Gage, finger tracing the seam of the metal, eyes half-lidded. The Raider loved that look, hungry and needy. Ain't nobody but Boss looked at him that way, not in a way that the Raider cared to remember. He slid the bag off of his shoulders and opened it, letting Gage fumble to find their med kit.

"That right?"

Danny stepped closer and pressed his forehead against the helmet. He was almost as tall as the Power Armor, the top of his head just barely under Gage's eyes. Big motherfucker.

"Absolutely gorgeous. The most beautiful man I've ever seen."

The Raider pulled out a can of purified water and popped it open. He took Danny's hand gently and the man grinned.  He poured the cool water over his skin, and reached back into their med kit for some foul-smelling disinfectant. If he didn't do this here, Boss would scrub himself down with Abraxo later.

"What's so special 'bout a dirty old Raider?"

Danny looked up at Gage, green glowing eyes from the Power Armor meeting his own. The Raider was careful as he poured it over the wound. Wasn't as deep as he expected, but it was better safe than sorry. Any place he could get a disease, it was here.

"Well to start, you're my dirty old Raider. That ring means business, Mr. Gage."

The wound cleaned up, Porter could tell it wasn't more than a scratch; guess it really was the others guys' blood. Danny leaned his head against the metal frame, sighing as the cold hit his cheek. Gage managed to tie a sterile cloth around his hand and tugged to make sure it wasn't too tight.

"Am I free to go now, warden?"

Danny closed up the containers and tossed them into his bag before setting it back on the floor.

"Don't see why not. Ain't as banged up as I thought you were."

He leaned back into the Raider, letting his weight fall against Gage's chest.

"That was sweet of you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I haven't been entirely honest about this new suit."

"What?"

"I might have made a few- illegal modifications."

Danny couldn't see it, but Gage cocked an eyebrow.

"Illegal?" 

"Not recommended. Most definitely voided the warranty."

"Boss, if this thing's got lasers and you're holdin' out on me-"

"No, no. I would consider this an enhancement, however."

Danny ran his hands across the torso of the suit. Gage couldn't feel it, but he remembered what those hands felt like on his skin and he recognized the look on his face.

"Fuck, you're in a good mood."

The Raider picked him up again and Danny's eyes went wide.

"Just thinking about my princess in this big hunk of metal. Just thinking about you in anything."

"What about it, Overboss?"

Danny blushed and stepped to his toes to press his forehead against Gage's helmet.

"It would be easier just to show you, beautiful."

Danny growled up at him, one hand refusing to pull away from the metal torso. He pulled a keyring loose from his belt and thumbed at the blade a moment. Kanin had found it on one of her adventures and boss took it with him everywhere. Gage had never seen anything like it, one of those military multi-tools. She painted it with flowers and boss attached it to a clip and he's never let the damn thing leave his side since.

"Let me get a little more comfortable."

Danny slid down to his knees and Gage groaned instinctively. The Overboss looked up at him, eyes piercing even through the visor of his MK-II armor.

"Shit, you doin' what I think you're doin'?"

"Mhm."

Danny set to work unscrewing the small plate over Gage's pelvis. He hadn't noticed it was a separate part of the armor before.

"You add that in?"

Gage chuckled. Impressive.

"Hey, the Overboss provides, right?"

A few more seconds and the plate fell into Danny's hand, and he leaned forward to kiss the seam of Gage's jeans. The Raider was already pressing against the denim.

"How the hell you cut the exoskeleton out of this thing?"

Gage could feel Danny's breath hot against him, his teeth biting at the zipper but not pulling it down.

"I'm a resourceful man, Mr. Gage. I find I tend to get what I want. Of course, I only want what you want. But I think we both want that."

"Wanna fuck me in this suit, boss?"

Gage knew the answer, but he couldn't resist seeing Danny's eyes widen and a grin tug at his lips. He noticed how he pawed at the metal when his voice filtered through the helmet.

"Wouldn't have spent six hours on this if I didn't."

"Gonna miss feeling your hair in my hands."

"Go ahead. I trust you."

Gage reached a finger and tried to loop it through the tight hair band, but he couldn't find it. He was growing agitated, still learning how to fumble in this suit. Was a lot different than his old T-51.

"Let me help you, lover."

Danny took his hands off of Gage's legs to pull his hair loose. It fell across his back in waves, and the Raider resisted the urge to grab it all back up and hold it tight.

"Damn, that never gets old."

Danny held one hand out and Gage pressed his against it, letting Danny lead it to the back of his head. Porter tightened his fingers and hair fell into his grip in messy strands.

"I hope this doesn't either."

Boss took the Raider's other hand and kissed the palm of the metal glove, trailing his lips to meet a thick finger. Danny smiled before taking the cold digit in his mouth, careful to keep his eyes on Gage. Boss rubbed his chin along the thumb of the suit before sliding his tongue between the middle and index finger and taking them both in his mouth. He let out a groan when his lips met the palm and slid back off slowly.

"Fuck me, boss."

Gage's voice was breathy and he carefully placed a hand on the back of Danny's head.

"With pleasure."

Danny ran a gentle hand down the torso of the suit before unzipping the man's jeans. He pulled Gage's hardening cock out of his boxers and smiled when thick hair sprung out to meet him.

"Hello, beautiful."

A wet tongue reached out to tenderly lick the pre-cum from the crown of Gage's cock and ended with a kiss. Danny wrapped his hand around the base of Gage's shaft and pumped slowly, feeling muscle pulse underneath him.

"Lucky son of a bitch to have you, ya know."

Danny crept his free hand into the suit to run a thumb across Gage's balls. The Raider noticed how he held them, gettin' a feel of their weight against his skin.

"Mhm."

Lips slid down Gage's shaft. He looked up at Gage and the man groaned, and Danny blushed into his work. He bobbed his head slowly, and Gage's jaw grew slack as he watched the man below him. He kept going, tongue sliding against every inch of skin it could reach, until his nose pressed against the cold metal and Danny shuddered into a moan.

"Gonna kill me, goin' slow like that."

Danny slid back his mouth back off the Raider, breaking eye contact just long enough to watch the man's tip trace over his lips.

"Oh, I wouldn't want that. How would I ever get seconds?"

Gage could feel the pre-cum still on the other man's skin and it drove him wild. Boss tongued at the foreskin that pooled at the head before sliding him tenderly back into his mouth. The Raider watched as Danny buried himself to the hilt, straining to reach the base of his cock, forehead pressed against cold metal.

"Fuck, fuck that's so good-"

Danny pulled back quicker this time, making fast circles with the tip of his tongue on Gage's head before he took the man in his mouth again. Every bob of his head was a little faster, until he reached a steady pace and started to moan into it himself.

"Shit, gettin' kinda close."

Gage saw Danny's grin peek through the corners of his mouth before he moaned louder, reverberating through muscle. Sloppy noises escaped boss' lips as he lingered longer at the base, tongue reaching out to nudge again at Gage's balls. He felt them tighten in his hands before the Raider had a chance to warn him and laid a hand on the brick wall reflexively.

"Fuck-"

Boss buried himself as deep as he could, and Gage felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of his throat as he came. Danny stayed still until Gage's hand dropped from his head and he let the man fall out of his mouth with a plop.

"Fuck, that was so good."

Danny stood up and leaned against the metal armor. Gage took off his helmet and dropped it on the table beside him before picking Danny up in his arms. The man laughed and nuzzled into his neck, licking the sweat off of his skin before leaving a bite on his collarbone. The Raider barely got his breath back when he noticed something was off.

"Gage, why are you laughing?"

"Ya got a seam on your damn head. I've heard of zipper marks-"

The Raider threw his head back and chuckled, rocking them both in his arms.

"- but this is fuckin' something else."

Danny's face blushed red and he covered his forehead into the man's neck.

"Porter Gage, you put me back down right now!"

The larger man squirmed, but mostly to be pulled closer to the arms that held him.

"Nuh-uh, not happenin'. You're mine now, ya got the mark to prove it."

Danny found his favorite spot behind Gage's ear and gave it a kiss.

"Insufferable."

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful gem of a character, Kanin, briefly mentioned belongs to my dear friend LemurMonster!  
> She is not allowed to be featured in smut only productions, but she is in some of my other stories. <3


End file.
